That Was Then This Is Now
by SasukeKiba4
Summary: what happens when Kiba falls in love with his bestfriend at 15 then she leaves for six years. and comes back without telling him. how will he react, how will she react. KibaxOC


**A/N YAY! my first oneshot i posted on here. i wrote this yesterday. and i love this oneshot. i hope you all do too. oh and told in kiba's POV.**

**disclaimer: uh i cant think right now. they are K. Masashi's not mine.**

* * *

"_Wait where are you going?"_

"_Kiba I already told you; I can't stay here."_

"_Yes you can; you don't need to run anymore."_

"_If I stay here Kiba I die; so I got to run."_

"_You know you can't keep running forever. They will catch you eventually."_

"_You're probly Kiba. I will be caught. But not right now. And there is nothing left for me here."_

"_**YES THERE IS**__!"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Me. I love you Anna. I love you."_

"_No you don't Kiba; your hormones are just confused."_

My eyes shot open, with a sweat dripping down my face. "Anna." I whispered.

_Oh Anna._ I thought.

I've been having that same dream about that same girl every night; for six years now. And every time I seem to miss her more and more. This girl was special. She wasn't like the other girls in this village. She was really down to earth and awesome.

I really thought I loved this girl. I still do. She just didn't see I did. I secretly did. Because I knew that she would never love me. Or anything for that matter. She's a rogue ninja now. She use to live in the Leaf Village. But after what she did; Anna left. And took my heart right along with her.

I sighed then pushed my covers off. I sat up rubbing my face. I could feel the sweat in my hair; on my face, everywhere. I always did this every night. Always.

So I got up from my bed; padded across my room to my bathroom. Flipped the light on as I walked in. I padded over to my sink. I turned the facet ; I ran my hands underneath the cold water. Splashing it onto my face. The cold water felt nice against my warm skin.

I grabbed a towel and dried my face. Then I padded back into my room. Stopping at the door. I looked in at my room.

It was just barely past one in the morning. The moon was shining through my window; which was open. The cool summer wind blowing my white transparent curtains. Though I don't remember leaving the window open. But I probly did and didn't even remember doing it. I do that a lot.

Akamaru was asleep on his dog bed. That thing was so tattered and torn I should throw it away and buy him a new one. Akamaru would never let me so I have to do it another time. My eyes went from Akamaru to my nightstand; there was an old picture. In an old battered silver picture frame. The picture had a thin layer of dust on the glass and frame. I walked over to check it out.

Grabbing the frame I sat down on my bed; my eyes stared at the old picture. It was of me and Anna. When we were fifteen; the year she left. Now I'm twenty one. Oh how this was my favorite picture.

Anna was sitting on the bridge wall. I was in between her legs with my arms around her. She had an arm on my shoulder; the other running through my hair. Her beautiful chocolate brown hair blowing in the wind. Her icy blue eyes looking into mine. Her eyes were full of happiness, love. Or to me they were. It was an autumn day; you can tell because there are leaves blowing around too. God she is beautiful.

I set the picture back down. Dusting it off with my hand. Then wiping the dust off onto my shorts. I sighed; my eyes casting to the window. I got up; walked to the window. I placed my hands on the window trim. And stared out the window. The curtains gliding over my skin like silk.

There I stood; staring out the window. Thinking of Anna. And how much I miss her. I just wish she felt the same.

"You really need to get over me Kiba."

My ears pricked up; I knew that voice. That was the voice of…. I turn around. From the shadows of my room; a figure came out walking toward me. I could see icy blue eyes looking back at me. This could only be one person….Anna.

"Anna?" I asked.

"Yes Kiba it is me."

"You're back. When did…how did…you are in my room." I said kind of baffled. I didn't know what to do. To be honest. I haven't seen the girl in six years. So I didn't know how to act or what to say.

"You still are a heavy sleeper Kiba. I just came in through your window. You were sound asleep. Akamaru just lifted his head but then put it back and down. Falling asleep." Anna said walking over to my bed. Grabbing the picture.

I looked at her; her hair was longer now. Down to her waist. It looked darker almost black. She still as skinny as ever. A healthy fit skinny. I could see the muscles in her arms; the moon casting on them. From where I was standing and from where I could see. She looked tired; her eyes filled with sadness. Loneliness.

"I can't believe you still have this stupid picture." she said tossing it back onto my nightstand. She moved past me; going to another window.

I walked to my nightstand; setting the picture back up. I turned to face her again. "Why did you come back, Anna?" I asked. I could feel my own lump in my throat. After these long years; she still is as rude as ever.

Anna just shrugged. "I don't know. Just passing by and though I'd come still I could get caught at Konoha. Which I didn't. surprisingly." she said crossing her arms; she was gazing outside.

I didn't believe it. That was not her reason for coming back. I knew it wasn't. She was hiding why she came back. I slowly walked toward her. My arms resting at my side. Anna looked over at me. Which made me stop where I was. Her eyes looked teary. Like she was ready to cry.

"Anna." I said taking a step toward her.

"I'm sick of it Kiba." she said looking out the window again. "I'm sick of everything."

Now the truth comes out. I knew it. Oh how I want to snag her into my arms. Feel her skin against mine again. Oh how badly I want to feel her lips against mine. But I couldn't. I knew it I tried she would kill me in a heart beat.

"What are you sick of Anna?" I asked; now standing before her.

The way the moon was casting onto her face; it made her look even more beautiful. But I saw a single tear slide down her soft porcelain cheek. I wiped it away.

"My life Kiba, my life. Always running, always hiding. Never once could I settle down. Not once. People are always after me; always wanting to kill me. Just because of who I am. Just because my parents where crazy ass psychos. Going around killing innocent people. So everyone thinks I'm going to turn into that. So they want me dead. Konoha was the one place I ever stayed the longest." she said wiping another tear away.

It was true; her parents did go around killing people. They loved killing; it made them feel alive. Almost like Gaara. But I think they were worse. And they brought this upon Anna. I think they wanted her to grow up just like them. Be a crazy killer. But she didn't.

"But why did you leave Konoha then? Weren't you happy here? Everyone loved you here Anna. You had friends here. People cared for you. Lady Tsunade offered you a place to stay here. But you refused. Why did you do this?" I asked. Feeling this lump in my throat getting bigger.

"Because Kiba!" she said with a little more force. She pushed past me. To where I was standing before.

Her arms still crossed; more tears were out now. She looked out the window. Shaking her head slightly. I walked over to her again. "Because why?" I asked.

"Because! I was falling for someone. And I didn't want to drag this burden on them. I didn't want them to have to deal with this. And I just couldn't fall in love. I just couldn't." she said.

I was standing before her again. Wiping her tears away. I didn't know how to respond to that. I mean honestly; I'm a guy here. I'm not good in situations like this. The only thing I could think of was to pull her into a hug.

So I did; I pulled Anna into a hug. Wrapping my arms around her tight. Like she was going to up and leave again. Her arms wrapped around me just as tight. She sobbed softly. I stroked her hair.

"I can't do this, I can't." she said pulling away; walking away. I just looked after her.

"Do what Anna?" I asked.

"Are you blind Kiba? Are ya?!" Anna asked; more force this time.

"What are you talking about?!" I asked backed. With the same tone she used.

"Can't you see that you are the one that I was falling in love with. Kiba you were the one! I didn't want to fall for you. But I did." she snapped. Tears pouring out of her eyes now/

That was like a slap in the face. I had stunned, shocked, dumbfounded written all over my face. Anna could tell too. "Why didn't you want to Anna. Why?" I asked confused. "I was in love with you Anna. Don't you remember that day. Six years ago. When I told you I loved you."

"I said your hormones were confused." Anna said.'

"But they weren't Anna. They Weren't! I loved you. I still do. I care about you more then anything-"

"Things are different Kiba."

"That was then; this is now. Things are different now. I checked my hormones. They still tell me I love you. I always have. I waited for you Anna. I waited for you to come back to me. Come back into my arms. I could hold you anytime I wanted too. I could kiss you anytime I want too. But you didn't see then." I said taking a step and turning my back. "I love you."

I shook my head; a single tear slid out of my eye. I realized Anna would never love me back. That killed me inside.

I felt her hand go to my shoulder; then turned me back around. My eyes met hers. "Shut up Kiba. You talk to much." she said.

Then Anna grabbed my head and pulled me into a kiss. Have I been waiting for this. Six years I waited to feel those lips against mine.

I snaked my arms around her waist. Pulling her closer to me. So she couldn't run. Though I don't think she would. Her hands were rubbing my chest up and down. Anna had her head cocked to one side. Opening her mouth; my tongue went in.

This felt so right; I loved it. I didn't want it to end. But we slowly pulled away. Our eyes opening as we did. I smiled down at her; she smiled back. "Will you stay? Please?" I asked; stroking her cheek.

Anna nodded. "Yes; I will stay." she said smiling.

I smiled bigger; giving her another kiss. Then hugging her tightly. Close to my body. I never wanted to let her go. We pulled back slightly; kissing then looking at each other. I stroked her cheek. I was so happy.

I kissed her again. "I'm glad you're back, Anna." I said.

"Me too Kiba." she said.

Anna pulled away; she sat on my bed. Pulling me down on top of her. She moved back; so now we were laying by one another. Looking at each other.

"I love you Anna."

"I love you too, Kiba." she said.

I leaned over her; kissing her. I was so happy she was back into my arms. Things changed; so did we.


End file.
